


it's a bad habit, i know

by justyncase



Category: Oliver Twist - All Media Types, Oliver! - Bart
Genre: Ambiguous Gender, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, I Don't Even Know, I wrote this instead of studying, M/M, Non-Binary Charley, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyncase/pseuds/justyncase
Summary: Charley is worried about the new kid, Dodger does not see why at all. Oliver just wants/needs a hug.





	it's a bad habit, i know

Jack Dawkins was the greatest person in the eyes of… everyone. In the eyes of Fagin, he had a great “career” ahead of him. All of the younger kids aspired to be him. All of the older kids, though they teased him, wanted to be his best friend, significant other, or be him. Charley however, hated him. To them, “The Artful Dodger” took their place as Fagin’s favourite. Despite that, they were Dodger’s best friend. The two drank together, got drunk together, executed crime together, even slept together. That was the best feeling. 

 

The two were inseparable (despite their differences). That was until one eleven year old boy, Oliver Twist, as he called himself, came to London. All of a sudden Dodger had a new best friend. Even Fagin saw Charley as replaced. “Oliver you can sit next to Dodger” and “Oliver, make Dodger your muse”. These were all things that Fagin had said to Charley. So Charley decided they would hate this new kid until he was no longer a replacement for Charley. 

 

“Dodger.” Charley had whispered to the dark-haired boy in the midst of Oliver’s first night at Tent City. There was no response. They moved closer to their lover. “Dawkins.” Still, no answer. “Jack Dawkins, wake up!” Charley whispered loudly slightly shaking the taller boy awake. 

 

“Mmm… what you want? I’m awake!” Dodger opened his eyes looking at his friend. “Charley, my dear, what are you doing awake at this hour?” 

 

“I have something to discuss something with you, Jack.” 

 

“Well what is it then?” Dodger was tired, though he always was. Tent City wasn’t the most comfortable place to sleep. 

 

“What are your thoughts on Oliver? I mean, why did you take on him so quickly?” Charley was nervous to ask that question. Dangerous game.

 

“Charley, I don’t admire you any less because of some child. We simply needed someone to replace David and he was the first I saw. Our dear old Davey isn’t getting out of jail anytime soon. So… new kid.” 

 

“I find that quite hard to believe, my love. The way you clung to him told a completely different story.” Charley’s voice had risen quite a bit. There were several hushes coming at them from all directions. “Sorry…” the short brunette mumbled. 

 

“Charley, my love- my dearest, of course you still mean the world to me.” Dodger sighed. There was a slight laugh in his voice. He was quite drunk from the night and would never actually say something like that to Charley. Never would Dodger say that in the light of day or around the fire while everyone got ready for bed. “Besides, I would never do this,” he stopped to press a soft kiss to Charley’s lips. The taller boy pushing a strand of hair away. “to Oliver.” 

 

Charley smiled as Dodger pulled away from the kiss. The boy looked back at the child fast asleep before cuddling his lover into his chest and falling back asleep themselves.  

~-~

Charley believed that proclamation… until morning came, at least. Nancy and Bet and the other ladies came to visit and Dodger put this flirtatious facade back on. It would forever baffle Charley as to why.

 

“Oi, ladies! Over here…” Dodger called over to his… friends? Who knew at this point.

 

Charley gave Dodger a look as to say “really?”. Dodger looked back shrugging.  _ Really Dawkins?  _ The shorter one couldn’t believe their ears. Two of the ladies played with his hair. Would it always be like this? Secret kisses in the dead of night, never trusting their partner because he flirted with everything and everyone? No one had the answer except for those two. 

 

On the way to work, Dodger gave a kiss to Charley’s hand. Charley didn’t know if it was meant as a joke or sincere. However, it still meant a lot to the short one. 

~-~

So Oliver ends up getting caught. Charley thinks that maybe, just maybe, things with go back to normal. They couldn’t be more wrong.

 

As soon as they finished following Oliver and the old man, Dodger insists that they tell Fagin. No clue why but of course he did. So they do so. Bill Sikes is there, which terrifies the living daylight out of Charley. He could kill them in one shot. Still Charley goes with him, determined to keep this relationship. 

 

Fagin is angry. Very angry. You could even say furious. Why does this kid mean so much to him? Unless… he knows something. But who can say?

 

Dodger and Charley help devise a plan with Fagin, Nancy, the ladies, and Sikes. The plan included Dodger being left alone with Oliver, which Charley disliked. They kept with the plan though. Better to go along than be killed. Which in this profession, was quite possible. Each morning they would wake up not knowing if this was the last day they’d be alive.

~-~   


Oliver is back in their hands. Charley is hiding behind a tent. They witness Nancy’s murder. Something they never thought they’d see. They wanted to cry and get help but needed to keep their cool for the sake of Dodger. Maybe Oliver’s too… but they’d never confess to that. 

 

When Sikes goes after Jack, Charley wants to kill him. They need to protect their partner. They run forward but are quickly stopped and a few pickpockets have to hold them back. When Dodger is struck down, it takes all of the groups strength to keep them back. Charley is the one to help him up. The two share an embrace and never want to let go. 

 

Later, when it is just them awake at a new camp, the two share a kiss. This kiss is different. This one is passionate and happy. The two make a silent vow to never let anyone come between them again, especially foolish little boys. Perhaps there was a life for them. Where they could embrace in the open and love and live without consequences. Without hiding in the shadows and showing affection only in secret. However, this was fine for now. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is very different from my usual writing. so that's fun.  
> come yell at me about it on tumblr @mckpricely


End file.
